An automobile has four wheels, each of which comprises a tire and a brake disc of a braking system. In general, the performance offered by the rotary components of each wheel, i.e., tire and brake disc, depends on the current temperature of the rotary components themselves; the subordination of the performance of the rotary components of each wheel according to their current temperature is very apparent in sports automobiles, in which particular materials are used (e.g., carbon-ceramic alloys for brake discs or high-grip compounds in tire treads), which provide a very high performance in relatively narrow temperature ranges.
In order to avoid an excessive overheating of the rotary components of each wheel (with a consequent very apparent performance decay), it has been suggested to install a monitoring and control system of the temperature of tires and/or brake discs in an automobile. In particular, the known monitoring and control systems signal through a display placed on the dashboard of the automobile itself when the brake discs and/or tires have reached temperatures higher than a safety limit value and so as to jeopardize their correct operation and determine unsafe driving conditions of the automobile. An example of a monitoring and control system is provided in patent application US2007295072A1, and which is incorporated by reference, in which a monitoring and control system of the temperature of tires of an automobile is described, which system comprises a plurality of wireless-type sensors, which are arranged inside the tires themselves and, in particular, are embedded in the tire tread.
However, the known monitoring and control systems are not able to provide complete information on the actual efficiency of the rotary components of each wheel, i.e., of the tire and brake disc of each wheel, to the driver of a high-performance sports automobile.